tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Reb00t (July 16, 2013)
13:17 Hi Ryan. 13:17 Hi 13:18 Ok 13:18 Let i say why i welcomed this user if he joined in June 2013 13:18 Because 13:19 The user was never welcomed for 2 weeks. And today, it's July 16. So, he deserved to feel welcomed. 13:19 And another point 13:19 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Lucas_Albuquerque_Indio_Belga 13:20 Number 3 welcomed this user, as this user just joined in January 2012. 13:20 Yeah, we warned N3 for that already. 13:20 We've gone over this before. It hasn't been two weeks, it's been almost a month. It's July 16, the user joined on June 20. 13:20 yeah 13:20 But 13:20 N3's was longer 13:20 and i never saw the warning for N3 about this issue. 13:20 The time difference doesn't matter. We warned N3 in the IRC. 13:20 We warned you already. This is annoying. I don't want to ban you but there is definitely going to have to be a consequence. 13:21 What do you mean ? 13:21 HA, another consequence 13:21 You always like to see me getting always them. 13:21 Why is that funny? 13:21 okay honestly 13:21 Let's be real here 13:21 You may have a lot of people fooled 13:21 but I know for a FACT 13:22 100% 13:22 Look 13:22 that everything you do is for edits 13:22 I never care about THOSE FREAKING EDITS 13:22 Stick that into your mind 13:22 I never care, and i never WILL 13:22 I know that's a lie 13:22 HA 13:22 lie 13:22 what a word 13:22 How can you say something like that 13:22 and 13:22 You seem enjoy call me Bale 13:22 Bale 13:23 Bruce. 13:23 There you go. 13:23 And 13:23 I WILL NEVER CARE ABOUT EDITS 13:23 The point is, every time you've asked for a job it's regarding edits. 13:23 HOW MANY TIMES I SHOULD SAY THIS 13:23 No. 13:23 I just asked some questions about some stuff of Wiki itself. 13:23 Not always about edits. 13:23 And man 13:24 You, WM are always thinking about the same thing which is lie. 13:24 I 13:24 Never 13:24 Take 13:24 Care 13:24 About 13:24 Those 13:24 EDITS! 13:24 Let me remind you of something. 13:24 A week ago or two, you created a proposal. 13:24 About animals. 13:24 You then asked if you could do all the work. 13:24 And got upset when Bigez told you that you couldn't. 13:24 Well, in my opinion 13:24 I just changed it 13:25 No, i didn't. 13:25 I DID NOT 13:25 And it's equal that everyone can do it. 13:25 Everyone 13:25 I let everyone to do this proposal 13:25 not only myself 13:25 Okay, but you asked to do all the work. 13:25 Why is that? 13:26 At first, i though like, "Yeah. Since i got that idea. I may do them all." But after that, i was wrong. 13:26 So, i decided 13:26 to let everyone do that 13:26 And then you said "well, i see N3, you, Mygeto, and CD, but i think Ryan will do more." 13:26 Why are you so concerned about my edits? 13:27 In fact, you were the FIRST person to point out when I became top editor. 13:27 You were the first one to notice. 13:27 HAHAHA 13:27 You noticed before I did. 13:27 Very funny 13:27 Doesn't that seem odd? That you've been checking the Top editors page every day? 13:27 well 13:27 You're always the one who tell this lie about Freaking little points 13:27 And NO I DONT CARE 13:28 I just praised your hard work 13:28 Since 13:28 You're the only admin who does harder worker than other admins. 13:28 And i praise this. 13:28 But 13:28 I'll let everyone do that 13:28 Admins 13:28 Rollback 13:28 even chat mods 13:29 even our only b-crat, WM 13:29 and many other users 13:29 That's sweet, but how come you were the first to notice I became top editor? 13:29 Please explain. Did you just happen to stumble across the Top editors page the DAY I surpassed WM in edits? 13:29 Honestly, No. 13:30 So, you've been checking the page? 13:30 I never checked it the DAY you surpassed WM in edits. 13:30 Actually, you did. 13:30 You told me the day it happened. 13:30 WM noticed the same day. 13:30 which means 13:30 I never checked Top editor list the DAY you surpassed. 13:31 okay 13:31 well then how did you find out that I became top editor 13:32 You told me the day it happened 13:32 Sorry. 13:32 Connection problem 13:33 Anyways 13:33 lets get back to topic 13:34 Look, Ryan 13:34 You always like to see me in trouble. 13:34 I don't like to see you in trouble. The reason you get in trouble is because you land yourself there. We wouldn't be punishing you if you didn't do something first. The fact is, no other user has gotten off with this many warnings. 13:35 i'm not the only one. 13:35 I don't know what goes through your brain that makes you think it's okay to welcome a user who's been here for a month when you've already been warned about that exact same thing. 13:35 What about you 13:35 You were not nice at all, you were already blocked several times. 13:35 And 13:35 I said for a MILLION 13:35 BILLION 13:35 OF TIMES 13:36 I do not care about edits. 13:36 Do you even understand what i mean 13:36 ? 13:36 That's true. 13:36 I wasn't a nice guy. 13:36 But I didn't get as many warnings as you did. 13:36 I didn't get as many chances. 13:36 Well 13:36 This wiki has become so much less strict over time. If you were me and this was 2010 you'd be blocked forever. 13:36 thesedays, you are a successful admin. 13:37 And Ryan 13:37 I already got my punishment. But now 13:37 They're over and finished 13:37 Now 13:37 It's my time to rise and get back to who i was. 13:37 The great and nice person. 13:38 Same with you 13:38 You already got warnings, like me. 13:38 But, you improved 13:38 No, I got blocks. You got warnings. 13:38 That's, That's why you become a really successful guy and likeable 13:38 And i got Blocks 13:38 just like you. 13:39 3 times this year. But now, i don't wanna be once again. 13:39 And i wanna be once again successful and worthy person 13:39 You are worthy. No one is unworthy. 13:40 But if you keep obsessing over your edit count you're not going to get anywhere. 13:40 I never said No one is unworthy. 13:40 I'm not obessing over those freaking little points. 13:40 I don't care how many, i just wanna help and i become a likable person. 13:41 Okay, well, sorry, I don't believe you. 13:41 You better should. 13:41 I think you're a nice guy and I think you have a lot of potential 13:41 N3 is already believing me. 13:41 But all I see is someone that wants to be top editor 13:41 Not really. 13:42 And that thing is Hoax. 13:42 I don't care if i wanna be it or i don't care if you are the top editor. 13:42 Well, you sure seem to bring up edits an awful lot. 13:42 what awful 13:42 I always reverted false edits 13:43 Added things 13:43 Helping with TDRI episodes thing 13:43 but i don't think you remember back in March or Februrary 2012 13:43 okay but that's all edit-related 13:43 I just want to show everyone i'm a helper. 13:43 *wanted 13:43 and I'm nice, friendly, gentle, and kind. 13:44 And i'd like to help out. 13:44 You can help in other ways besides edit. We give users jobs that are non-edit-related. 13:44 I never see you put pages up for deletion because you know that if you did that you'd lose an edit when the page was deleted. 13:44 Sure, i even can do non-edit-realted ones. 13:44 And you never make pages on the wiki. 13:44 Well 13:44 It was because i didn't know a lot about wiki. 13:44 but now i do. 13:45 And 13:45 When a unncessary page was made 13:45 And lately I've been seeing you butt into people's Message Wall conversations. You've been leaving MW posts a lot lately. That's a very quick/easy way of getting edits without doing anything. 13:45 about many times, i put deletion and report in no time. 13:45 Not really. 13:46 Because i wanna share my opinion with others. 13:46 Not really because of edits. 13:46 Who cares 13:46 They're never being important to me, Never! 13:46 Then there's the fact that you replied to every single comment on your blog with 13:46 "Thx" 13:46 ha 13:47 Honestly it isn't about helping out. It's about edits. That is my opinion and I'm entitled to that and it's going to take me a lot to believe otherwise. 13:47 Because i excepted 13:47 My blog won't have a lot of comments 13:47 yeah I'm sure 13:47 because i'm a piece of jerk 13:47 and everyone think i'm a very lame person 13:47 I'm sorry what 13:47 thats why 13:48 Why many of you saw my blog, but you don't now ? 13:48 I think you should focus less on making minor edits and work hard like cow 13:48 Yeah, i want to. 13:48 I don't know what that means 13:48 Not always about Edits, bro. 13:48 To you it is. 13:48 No, it isn't. 13:48 Edits, Non-edits 13:48 don't care 13:48 I'd like to help out 13:49 And you're always the one who bring up this Edit thing 13:49 I just wanna forget 13:49 while 13:49 someone reminds me again about this issue 13:49 just stop welcoming users. It's clearly a job that you are not responsible enough to handle so please don't welcome any more users. 13:50 Okay then. 13:50 thanks. 13:50 I even wanna prove you without these things 13:50 And 13:50 it seems 13:50 You're the only admin who welcomes every new user. 13:50 yep 13:50 yeah 13:50 that's accurate 13:50 because of edits 13:50 While 13:50 I just welcomed users 13:50 YEP 13:50 because of edits d00d 13:50 totally 13:50 With my open arms 13:50 I wanna feel them welcomed. 13:50 Bruce 13:50 HA 13:50 with all due respect 13:50 you're annoying me 13:51 it's you who care about edits. 13:51 please leave me alone 13:51 Look 13:51 Ryan 13:51 For last time 13:51 I wanna speak with ya about this freaking issue 13:51 Ok 13:51 I don't want to speak to you because I know your mind is set and so is mine 13:51 I won't do Welcoming users for a while. 13:51 but 13:51 This doesn't mean i should not improve me being great. 13:51 I prove 13:51 even it takes a time 13:51 even a year 13:52 But in the end 13:52 I'm sure you'll follow me and say, "Yeah, Bruce. You were right." 13:52 And that time 13:52 I'll prove that everything you though about me, was wrong. 13:52 sure 13:52 not only you 13:52 But 13:52 Also 13:52 WM, and other admins 13:52 and even IRC users 13:52 I've my friends in the normal chat. 13:53 and they're supporting me, Thanks to them. 13:53 And 13:53 In the conclusion 13:53 I just hope, you never think about me like this once again, after a couple of months i improved. 13:54 Now, Bye, mister TDIFAN thirteen, this issue will be over, OVER! Category:Content Category:Reb00t